My sister is here
by Youtube Slut
Summary: When James sister Allison comes it looks like a certin singer is liking her, and James doesn't like it, but he deals with it. James find out he is in love, who is it? Read and find out. LoganxAllison R
1. Allison is coming

James POV

"Oh my god, oh my god!" I say running in the living room of my hotel room. My best friends Carlos Garcia Kendall Knight and Logan Mitchell were watching pussycat dolls song music video. I jumped on the couch in excitement.

"What James?" Kendall asked me.

"Allison's coming!" Then Carlos spoke up.

"You mean the Allison we don't know!" He said in fake excitement.

"Allison's my sister. You guys remember her. You met her when my dad was arrested for killing my mom and my ten month old brother and abusing Allison and I."

"Oh I remember her." Kendall said. The guys nodded.

"I haven't seen her since we were split up. We were split in different homes, but we kept in touch. She is coming to see us tomorrow."

"How old is she now?" Logan asked.

"Yea. Last time we saw her she was eight."

"Now she is fifteen." I saw Logan smile at that. Allison told me that she had seen us on MTV and couldn't wait to see us again. "And if any of you think that you can date my sister I will rip off your fingers and stick them up your butt." I saw there eyes widen. I went back in my room. Then I heard my name being called from out side my room. I looked out and saw Allison jumping up and down calling my name. "Allison!" I wave at her.

"What room are you in?"

"Doesn't matter I'm coming down to get you." I run down stairs. I got in the elevator and tried to get down stairs as fast as I could. When I got down there the first person I saw was my baby sister Allison Diamond. She brown hair fell just past her shoulder blades, her brown hair had blonde color at the end of her hair. Her brown eyes have sparkles in them. She only gets that sparkle when she's happy. That's how I new when she was never happy. Her style changed, she used to be all frilly dresses and tiara's now it's all jeans and guy clothes. "Allison you changed." I said.

"Yea is that ok?"

"Of course, it is. I love you no matter what." She hugged me.

"Let's go up stairs. I need a shower." I nodded. We got in the elevator and pressed floor seven. When we got upstairs, we went in the room and Katie was the first to greet her.

"Hi I'm Katie Knight. I'm Kendall's sister." She said.

"Hey I'm Allison Diamond, I'm James sister." Then Kendall's mom came out of her room.

"Hi Allison I'm Kathy Knight, Nice to finally meet you. When James found out you were coming he wouldn't stop talking about you." I rolled my eyes. Then Carlos, Logan and Kendall ran out.

"Hey Allison you remember me?" She shook her head.

"It's me Carlos."

"Oh I remember you. I also remember Logan." She looked at him and smiled. He looked her up and down then winked. She blushed. I growled.

"Remember Me. It's Kendall. I was the one that saved your teddy bear from drowning in my pool when you were five."

"I remember. Now that I look back I think I owe you a kiss." She kissed his cheek. I growled again. Then she pulled a teddy bear out of her bag. Its in perfect condition.

"That's the bear I gave you when you were three. I gave it to you because I thought I would die from the pain of being belted by our father."

"I know. I love it. I have kept it in perfect condition since I got it fixed. I keep it with me when I'm scared, sad or nervous." She hugged me.

"I saved him after Kendall pulled him from the pool." Logan said. I remember that. Logan did CPR and saved brownie (Allison named him that when she was six.) Carlos danced to make her stop crying. This will be a long ride.


	2. The kiss

Kendall's POV

Ever since Allison came James has been all over her, making sure that me Logan and Carlos don't ask her out. I'm not going to ask her out, first of all I love some one else, second of all I'm gay. I haven't told the band yet. Carlos has a girlfriend, and he's very much in love with her. But me on the other hand I don't think the guy I like, likes me back. Then I felt something hit me that brought me out of my thoughts. "Kendall are you listening?" Allison asked. She and Logan looked at me weird.

"Yea I'm listening." I lied. James came out of his room with out a shirt on and in his swim trunks. He has muscles but not to many. It made him look hot. Yes I am in love with James. I have been in love with him since I was fourteen now I'm seventeen and he still doesn't know.

"Then what did I say?" I knew exactly what they were saying.

"You said nothing Logan made a doctor joke."

"Your right." Allie said. I gave her that nickname when she was seven. James gave Ally a hug.

"I'm going to the pool. Anyone want to come?" James asked.

"No you guys go I have to unpack and do some other things…Like playing on that awesome swirly slide." We laughed then left to get ready to go to the pool.

Allison's POV

After the guys left I turned my iPod on all the way. I was listening to my Immortal by evanescence. It's like my favorite song. I went to my bag I grabbed gym shorts, and a sports bra. I also grabbed some old tennis shoes. I started making a pie, because I was told that Carlos loves pie. While the pie was in the oven I cleaned the messy kitchen. Then I went down the swirly slide. Then the timer for my pie went off. I got the pie out of the oven. When I turned around Logan was there. He had no shirt on and he was all wet. I jumped, He just starred at me. "Did anyone ever tell you that you have pretty Brown eyes?" I blushed, and turned the music down

"Logan I'm busy you go back out side." He went to the pie.

"Smells good." He said.

"That's for Carlos get away from that!" He sighed.

"I came up to get a towel I forgot it." I gave him the extra towel. He leaned in to kiss me. When his lips touched mine I felt a spark.

"Get your filthy lips off my little sister." James pulled Logan off me.

"James stop. I kissed him. He just came up here to get his towel." Then Carlos came inside. "OUT! ALL OF YOU!" They all ran out including James. Then I ran after James and brought him back in. "James what is your problem?"

"I don't want you getting hurt. I can't stand it when you cry." James said looking away from me.

"What would make me happy is if you let me be me and not be over protective with me." I answered back.

"I thought this is you? What do you mean be you?"

"Nothing." I said walking away.

"What are you talking about?" I sighed. He wasn't going to let this go.

"This isn't me. I'm not in to guy clothes."

"Then what are you in too?"

"Black. I love the color black. I'm 'Goth' as the stereotypes would say."

"Really?"

"Yea. People also call me EMO." I ran back to James room. I got changed in to my favorite outfit. It's a black long sleeved shirt with pink writing on the front. It said 'Kill me I have nothing better to do.' Black skirt. It ends right above my knees. Black converse and the butterfly necklace that my mom gave me before she died. I also put on make up. I walked out of the room and Logan was there. His eyes widened. James eyes did the same. James hugged me.

"Why did you think that you had to hide from me? I'm your brother. There is nothing on this earth to stop me from loving you." He said while hugging me. Logan hugged me also.

"I think you look beautiful no matter what." Logan said. I blushed. Then I heard Carlos and Kendall come in. Then I ran in the kitchen I put some whip cream on his pie. I handed it to Carlos.

"Remember Carlos you don't have to share that. I made that just for you."

"Thank you Allie." He hugged me and stuck his face in his pie. I laughed. "Yummy." I smiled. Carlos was always the funny one. I went to my bag and pulled out a bandanna for James.

"Here James I made this special for you." It was dark blue it's his favorite color. With a picture of us as kids.

"Thanks Allison." I smiled.

"This CD is for you Kendall." I pulled out Cutting Crew CD. Its my favorite but I thought Kendall would like it.

"What about me?" Logan asked.

"I saved the best for last." I kissed him. The shock went threw my body again. I could tell he was shocked that I kissed him, but wrapped his arms around my waist, and kissed me back. When we pulled apart. Logan and I smiled at each other. I looked at James. He looked angry. When I smiled at him he calmed down. I hugged Logan again. Everything is perfect.

Logan's POV

When Allison kissed me for the first time. I thought wow what a shock. Then the second time I felt a shock go threw my body just like if you died and doctors shocked you back to life.

"Allie will you go out with me?" I asked nervously.

"Of course I will Logan." I smiled at her. I kissed her cheek and she blushed. She is so cute when she blushes. This is just the start of our relationship. I just hope that nothing will get in the way of that.


	3. Logan comes home, Tyler is in LA?

James POV

It's been two weeks since Logan and Allison started dating. I still don't like it, but she's happy. The sparkle never left her eye. I am so tired, I haven't slept since Logan and Allie started dating. I'm always scared that she will walk in my room with out the sparkle in her eyes. Then Allie walked in. I could see she had no sparkle. It almost looks like she's going to cry. "What's wrong Allie?"

"Logan he never came back last night, he never came home." She dropped in my arms crying. He better have a good explanation for this.

"Maybe some TV would be good for you?" I turned the T.V. on and it went strait to the news. They were talking about some loser who got hit by a car in LA.

"We are sorry to say we got the identity of last night's hit and run victim." Wayne Shorn the news person said. "The victim is sixteen year old Big Time Rush singer Logan Mitchell." Then I heard a gasp and Allie started crying harder. I held her closer. Then it named the hospital that he is going to. "Logan has got a broken leg and a broke nose. He also has a multiple scratches and bruises but is expected to make a full recovery." She started calming down.

"Come on we need to get to the hospital. I want to see Logan."

"Ok." I drove her to he hospital and when we got there Allie jumped out of the car as fast as she could. I just sat and watched my little sister fight for what she wants. She really has changed. When she was young she wouldn't fight she wouldn't cry or scream. She would listen to everything my dad said. I want her to be the little girl that would let me save her, to be her knight and shining armor that would take her beatings for her like when she was little. I just wish she would have stayed eight.

Allison's POV

Right when James stopped the car… actually I think it was still moving I jumped out of the car and ran in the hospital. I ran up to the receptionist "I am here for Logan Mitchell."

"I'm sorry but unless you know Logan personally then you can't see him. It's the celebrity doctor policy."

"I do know him personally. I'm Allison Diamond. I'm his girlfriend." The lady looked at me.

"Lots of people come in here claiming to be Logan's girlfriend."

"I really am. I'm also James Diamonds little sister." The lady looked at me like I was crazy.

"Sapphire!" A thin lady with blonde hair baby blue eyes and a shirt that is way too tight for her body came up to me.

"Yea May?" Sapphire asked the receptionist.

"This girl is claiming to be Logan Mitchell's girlfriend. Please go confirm it with Mr. Mitchell." Sapphire growled.

"Fine." She said with a harsh tone. She grabbed my arm and we went to Logan's room. "Mr. Mitchell? We got a visitor claiming to be your girlfriend." He looked at me with wide eyes. My eyes were watery.

"Allison." He said in a soft whisper. "Yes Mrs. Chant this is my girlfriend." Sapphire glared at me. I hugged Logan.

"Don't ever make me worry like that again."

"I'm sorry Allie." He hugged me again. I went to lay on the bed with him and had my head on his chest. He had his arms around my waist. We stayed like that until we both fell asleep. I was shaken awake by a doctor.

"Mrs. Diamond. You need to wake up so that we can do some test on Mr. Mitchell then when we are done you can take him home." With out opening my eyes I got up. I fell out of the bed. I landed in someone's arms. I opened my eyes. I was in Kendall's arms.

"Thanks for catching me Kendall." He smiled at me. I smiled back at him.

"No problem Allie. Seriously no problem you are like five pounds." I stuck my tongue out at him. He smiled at me. He carried me out of the room and in the waiting room.

"Kendall."

"Yea Allison?"

"Can you please put me down?"

"Sure." He dropped me to the ground. He didn't drop me hard. But I didn't land softly either.

"Thanks."

"No problem." We laughed. We sat on the chairs I fell asleep with my head in Kendall's lap and my body laying flat across the chairs. It was surprisingly comfortable. I was shaken awake again. I fell again. I was caught again. I opened my eyes to see that Logan was having trouble holding me. He put me down.

"Why are you having a hard time holding me? Kendall said that I weighed five pounds. Speaking of Kendall where is he?"

"Kendall doesn't have a broken leg. And James took him home." My eyes widened.

"I forgot. I'm so sorry Logan."

"It's ok Allie." He smiled at me. I blushed and looked away. His smile can light up a dark ally. He is so cute. I picked up the crutch he dropped catching me and gave it to him.

"Thanks for catching me. When Kendall caught me, he carried me out to the waiting room then I told him to put me down and he drops me. I did say put me down. I never said gently." Logan chuckled.

"Sounds just like Kendall. Always doing thing literally." I laughed. We walked out of the hospital and James was there in his car asleep.

"Watch this." I said. Logan Nodded. I jumped on top of the car and the alarm went off. Inside of the car James was wide awake and jumping around screaming at the noise to shut up. Logan and I were laughing a lot. I love messing with my brother. He never gets mad at me for it also. When he finally got the alarm to turn off he looked at us. I had a smirk and Logan looked fearful at James glare. Then my phone rang.

"These wounds won't seem to heal, this pain is just too real, there's just too much that time cannot erase."

"Hello?" I put my phone on speaker.

"Turn around." I knew that voice.

"Tyler?" I turn around and I was right. Tyler was a thin guy. Blonde hair, Blue eyes. He is a very sweet guy. If he didn't have a girlfriend I would have asked him out. He has that player look but he isn't a player. He could never disrespect women. Along as I have known him, he has never called a girl sexy, chick, babe, or baby. He is my best friend. He is also the only one that would talk to me at the foster home.

"Hey Allison." I hugged him.

"What are you doing here?"

"I came down because mom let me visit you." I smiled.

"I missed you."

"I missed you too." I heard a cough behind me. I looked Logan and James smiled innocently at me.

"Oh Tyler this is my brother James, and my boyfriend Logan." Tyler glared at Logan.

"Logan you hurt my best friend I will kill you personally." Tyler threatens.

"Sorry Logan. Tyler calm down. Logan isn't like Grayson. Logan's like you. Sweet, funny, and totally cute. Please be nice." Tyler looked at me.

"Fine I will be nice." I hugged him

"Thank you so much." Logan and James looked at me and I knew I would have to explain this later. Tyler Logan James and I went home. Tyler and I couldn't stop talking about the foster home. I can't wait for Kendall and Carlos to meet Tyler. Tyler is like my James filler. Tyler is like my brother when James wasn't there. I wonder how long Tyler is staying.


	4. I almost told him

James POV

When Allison said Logan isn't like Grayson, what does she mean by that? Who is Grayson? What did he do to my baby sister? Is he the reason she turned in to the girls that I always looked down on? I always thought that gothic people thought they had nothing to live for, but Allison is different from those girls. Allison actually has fun with life. She grabs life with two hands and lets her go where life takes her. She is care free, fun exciting. It used to be my job to put adventure in her life. I did, but it looks like she had put it in her own life. I looked at her. She was singing along to a song. I think it was called Bobby, by Reba McEntire. She and Tyler are singing and Tyler is playing his guitar he got for Christmas before his parents died. Logan, Carlos and Kendall are singing along to the lyrics she handed them. Kendall…Kendall? He is different. He's so out there. He can be so sweet. I remember the first time we met.

_Flash back_

"_You're a nerd, you don't belong here, and you should be put in a nerd school." Some bullies yelled at me. I had glasses back then. This was the time that my dad was abusing me. I was four, Allison is two. She already knows not to cry or my dad will hit her more. My mom is still alive at this time. _

"_You bullies back off!" A blonde kid yelled. Then a bigger person started picking on the bullies. Then when the bullies were gone, the blonde boy helped me off the ground. _

"_Hi I'm Kendall." He said shaking my hand. My whole body was shaking._

"_Hi I'm James." He hugged me._

"_Are you ok James?"_

"_Yea. Thank you for pushing the bullies away."_

"_It was no problem._

_End Flashback._

Now He, Logan, Carlos and I are a tight group. We will do anything for each other. We will always protect each other. With my sister here, with Tyler we have more people to protect. I looked at Kendall again. He had pretty green eyes…wait did I just say Kendall had pretty green eyes. I must be more tired then I thought. Wow. "Allison who is Grayson?" I blurted out. Allison's and Tyler's eyes widened.

"Well Grayson is an ex-boyfriend. He was sweet, funny, and cute, there was only one flaw. He would call me sexist names like babe, sexy, chick and many more. I didn't like it so one day I told him to stop and he attacked me. He hit me, smacked me, kicked me and I told Tyler. He would help me get fixed up. He kept telling me to call the police. I said no I will take it I did it when I my dad would abuse me I don't need the police to help. Then I was landed in the hospital. I was hit so hard I went threw a wall, and they got it on video. So I was able to turn him in. It was then when I told myself that I would land myself in the hospital anymore. I hate hospitals." Tyler was holding Allison's hand.

"Good news Allison. You were able to explain it with out crying." Tyler cheered. She smiled.

"Your right, Yay!" She cheered. The sparkle was still in her eyes. I smiled at her. I gave her a hug. It was eleven pm by the time we all went to bed. Tyler slept on the couch. Allison slept in Logan's room to help him with his leg. I checked on everyone at one am like I did every night. First I checked on Katie and Mrs. Knight. They sleep in the same room. She and Katie had there own beds though. Then Carlos, he was half way off his bed with his hand in his mouth. I couldn't help but laugh at that. Then I checked on Logan and Allie. Logan was on his good side with Allie in Logan's protective arms. Then Tyler, Tyler fell off the couch and cursed quietly. Then I checked on Kendall. Kendall was sleeping with out a blanket. He kicks them off in the middle of the night. He was just in boxers and a t-shirt on. He looked cute…. Whoa, whoa, whoa cute. I must be high on something. Then I went back to bed. For some odd reason I fell asleep dreaming of Kendall. I need to get this checked out

Kendall's POV

When every one went to bed I stayed awake, because I knew that James would check on everyone. That's what he does, he does it every night. So I just pretended to sleep. When he left my room, I sat up. If only James, knew I loved him. James would just laugh and say nice prank but I am not falling for it. I can just see it. I did all this for him, I said I would be in the boy band for him. I couldn't break his already fragile heart. Just seeing him with a smile on his face is enough for me. Since Allison got here, he can't stop smiling. Since Logan and Allison started dating, he's been on edge. Lately he has been cooling down; he stopped watching Logan so closely. Maybe now he will see that I love him. I don't mean to sound Jerky, but I have waited four years for him. This sucks, I am getting a head of my self James doesn't and never will love me. I heard some one screaming. I jumped out of bed and ran towards the scream. I ended up in James's room. I turned the light on. He was screaming out my name. I shook him awake. When he woke up he jumped high, and screamed my name again.

"Whoa James are you alright?"

"Yea I'm fine."

"You were screaming my name."

"Oh I'm sorry Kendall. In my dream you fell and drowned in the pool. I was screaming your name while the officers held me back." He was dreaming about me.

"Oh. Did I live?" I asked wondering.

"I don't know you woke me up."

"Oh I'm sorry James." He hugged me.

"Never die with out me Kendall. You need to promise me!" I hugged him back.

"I promise I wont die with out you James. I could never die without you James I..." Just as I was about to tell him I loved him Carlos walked in

"Whoa guys what's with the love fest" Carlos said

"Oh Hey Carlos" James said "I just had a nightmare and Kendall was drowning. Bye guys. I need a lot of sleep." Then he lies back down. Carlos walked out of the room.

"Good night James." I said as I turned the light off. That night I tried to fall back asleep but for some reason I couldn't. This will be a long night.


	5. I forgot tommorrows Valentines Day!

**A/N: I keep forgetting. This story would have never happened if it wasn't for my best friend in the whole entire world. Kimmy if it wasn't for your help I would have never gotten this far. Luv u girl. **** You are like my writing savoir. **

Carlos's POV

Next Morning

I woke up and I can't stop thinking about last night. What was going on? What was behind James's dream? I mean I suspected James being gay, but Kendall? He doesn't seem like a gay guy.

"Any kind of guy you want, girl. That's the guy I'll be. Turn myself upside down (yes I will, yes I will) any kind of guy you want, girl. You know I'll agree. Turn your whole world around (yes I will, yes I will)" My phone goes off. My girlfriend Samantha chose that ring tone for her. She sent a text to my phone.

S: Hi Sweetie. Don't forget that tomorrow is Valentines Day.

C: Don't worry Sammy I promise I won't forget.

S: Good. Love u

C: Love u 2

Oh crap I totally forgot. I ran in to Logan's room. He was sleeping with Allison in his arms. I didn't want to wake them, but missing this could ruin a great thing.

"Allie you're a girl I need your help." She looked at me like I had seven heads.

"Dude its like five in the morning." She said. She lays her head back down on the pillow. I sat next to her on the floor. I whispered to her.

"I forgot tomorrows Valentines Day." She sat up and started barking orders.

"Are you listening?" She asked.

"Sorry you need to slow down."

"Ok there are three holidays that women love. The three are their birthdays, Christmas, and Valentines Day." I nodded. "So take this SERIOUSLY!" She yelled at me. Then Logan spoke up.

"Why are those days so important?"

"Are you kidding Logan?" She looked at him. He wasn't kidding. "Duh… those are the three days that guys show there love for there girlfriends or wife's." She rolled her eyes at him. "Now Carlos you and I are going shopping." She grabbed my arm and pushed me in to the bathroom. "Get ready!" She yelled threw the bathroom.

Half an hour later.

I walked out of the bathroom completely ready. I knocked on her room door. "Allie are you ready?"

"Hello. Carlos I am a girl I take forever, Yea I'm almost ready, just a sec." then she walked out of her room. "Let's go." She grabbed my arm. "James I need money!" He looked at her.

"Why?"

"I'm helping Carlos shop for her girl friend." He handed her some cash. Then she went to Logan, who was sitting on the couch with his broken leg up on the table. She kissed his cheek.

"Bye Logan text you later."

"Bye sweetie." He smiled at her. She smiled back. Then she pulled me out of the apartment. We ran to the mall. She pulled me in a shop that I couldn't pronounce.

"Now what does Samantha like?"

"She likes music."

"What kind?" She asked. Allison was the music fanatic. If you had a question she would know.

"Um… She said country… I think I wasn't paying attention." She gave me a nice slap to the cheek.

"Now if you ever told her that, she would give you a better slap. Girls hate it when guys don't listen. Carlos now I don't know what she likes. Sometimes when we don't think your listening we will say something crazy. Remember that time I told Logan I was pregnant?"

"Yea he freaked." I laughed. She popped my cheek again. "Ouch stop that."

"No. I told him that because I thought he wasn't listening. Turns out he was." She pulled me in a music store. "Now tell me. Have you seen of these people in her CD case?" I looked.

"Them!" I pointed up. She looked and laughed.

"Carlos that's your band." I laughed with her.

"Sorry. I look good in that picture." She laughed again.

"I swear you spend too much time with my brother." I laughed and looked around. I saw a CD I have seen that singer in that case.

Flash back

"Carlos." Samantha said. "There is only one thing I want more then anything for Valentines Day."

"What's that Sammy?" I asked only half listening.

"I want Carrie Underwood's CD Play On."

"Why?"

"Because it's the only CD my parents won't give me.

End Flash Back.

"I know what she wants!" I yelled.

"What does she want?"

"Carrie Underwood's CD Play on."

"Really?"

"Yes. I remember her saying that it was the only CD that her parents won't give her." Allison grabbed it.

"Ok, let's go pay for it." I hope that Sammy will like the CD. When we got back home, the guys were writing a new song.

"I got Samantha the perfect gift." I smiled. Allison hugged Tyler and Logan. Logan looked a little jumpy. He looked like he was excited. I hit his knee.

"What's up? Why are you so Jumpy?" He whispered in my ear.

"I got Allison the perfect gift and it didn't break in the car crash. I'm so happy it didn't get hurt." He said. I gave him a high five.

"Any kind of guy you want, girl. That's the guy I'll be. Turn myself upside down (yes I will, yes I will) any kind of guy you want, girl. You know I'll agree. Turn your whole world around (yes I will, yes I will)" Samantha was calling me.

"Hi Sammy." I said in the phone.

"Carlos. I… need you!" She sounded upset.

"What's wrong?"

"My Karla died." That was her dog. She loves her dog. I sighed.

"I will be right there Sammy." Then I ran to tell the others and ran out the door. I hope she will be happy soon. I can't stand it when she is upset. I sighed again. "Please be alright Sammy." I whispered under my breath.


	6. Big Time Valentines Day

**A/N: happy Valentines Day all. This is the Valentines Day chapter. Yesterday's chapter was the Pre-Valentines Day chapter**

Carlos's POV

Today is Valentines Day. Yesterday was crazy. Everyone being worried about, Valentines Day. I am still in shock.

Flash back

When I got to Samantha's house I heard screaming from the inside, but it wasn't Samantha's voice. It sounded like Allison's, but that's impossible. She is back at the house with the guys. I opened the door and I saw Allison and Samantha's dad. I crossed my arms and watched. She saw me and suddenly stopped fighting. Then Samantha's dad stopped.

"See Allison this is why you need to practice at home."

"Please excuse me for just a second sir. I think I might be able too." Allie said. She walked over to me. She looked up at me with puppy dog eyes. She looked so innocent. I think she's going to ask me to keep this a secret. "Carlos can you please keep this a secret?"

"Allison Logan and James are my best friends. I have never lied or kept a secret from them." She grabbed my hand and got on her knees.

"I know Carlos. Please Carlos. Don't tell my brother or boyfriend."

"What about Kendall and Tyler?"

"Tyler knows and hates it. Kendall's ok to tell. He can keep a secret." I looked at her. I sighed. She is right. Logan and James would hate this and put her on house lockdown. Kendall can keep a secret. Tyler does seem on edge when she comes home sweaty and goes to take a shower.

"OK. I will try and keep this a secret."

"Thank you, thank you" She hugs me. Then Samantha comes in and screams.

"I can't believe you. Why would you try and steal my boyfriend in my own house. I invite you over to fight with my dad and you steal my boy friend in return." Samantha has brown hair and blond streaks. She is taller then me by a little. She is thin, but not sick looking. She looks beautiful.

"Sammy. I didn't know that she would fight your dad so she made me promise not to tell anyone."

"Its true princess I was sitting right here the whole time." He father said. Samantha broke down in tears. I held her close.

"I'm sorry sweetie. Karla just died and I'm upset about it." I held her closer.

"It's ok Sammy I understand. I was on edge when my Dog sparky died."

"You had a dog named Sparky?" Samantha asked.

"Yea." I wined a little. "Sparky." She giggled. She grabbed my hand and brought me in her back yard where she had a funeral for her dog.

End of Flashback

I don't know maybe I should tell. No I promised, but I have NEVER kept a secret from them. Well today is Valentines Day. Today the guys and I are bringing our girlfriends over. Well just me and Logan. Since Tyler's girlfriend is in Florida where his foster family is. Kendall and James don't have girlfriends. Then there was a knock on the door and Samantha walked threw it. I hugged her. I kissed her forehead. She went to Allie and hugged her. "I am so sorry for thinking you were going to steal Carlos from me." Allison's eyes widened.

"I don't know what you mean."

"Of course you do, it was the day you came over to fight my dad." Allison looked at everyone and Logan looked angry. And James looked unreadable. "Wait you guys didn't know?" She asked. Allison looked sad. She almost broke down. She ran out of the room. Logan grabbed his crutches and runs as fast as he can after her. James follows Logan.

Allison's POV

I run back in mine and James room. I sit in the corner, and stare at the door. James is so stupid. He has a key to the lock. He could easily get in, but he is too dorky that he forgets he has it. I still love him. He and Logan are banging on the door trying to get me to open in. Then Logan yells at James about the key, "James you have a key!" Then I can see James face. I love looking at his face when he realizes something. He can be really dumb sometimes. They opened the door and I laughed.

"James you can be so stupid sometimes." I hugged them and gave them an innocent look. They were going to give in almost as fast a Carlos did. Then Logan looked away.

"No don't look at us like that. Why didn't you tell us that you were fighting?" He asked.

"Logan it's not like I'm fighting gangs. Samantha's dad is a Karate instructor so I asked her if her dad can help me, but I don't have money. I said that you guys wouldn't give me the money." James hugged me.  
"Allison. We would have given you the money." Then James fell on to the bed. "Allie I hate it when you keep secrets from me."

"I'm sorry James." Then thought he has been pretty distracted lately and wanted to know. "Are you keeping secrets?"

"No." He answered quickly. James was a horrible liar. James left quickly. I hugged Logan.

"I'm sorry Logan. I thought you would have been mad."

"Of course not Allie. All I want is for you to be happy. If you want to fight, I will cheer you on in the stands." He smiled at me. "I love you Allison and you being upset I can't handle it. If I'm the one that makes you upset then kill me right now. I can't stand seeing you upset. So I will sit." He laughed. I smile at him. "I'm just kidding.

"Logan all you have to do is smile and it will cheer me up. I love you too." I kissed him. "I'm sorry I kept this from you. Tyler knows and Carlos does too." Logan looked confused.

Logan's POV

"You told Tyler and Carlos but not your boyfriend or brother!" I yelled.

"Tyler figured it out. Carlos walked in while I was fighting." I calmed down. "So you weren't planning on telling us?"

"No I wasn't." Then she walked out of the room and I didn't follow her. Instead I walked to my room. I looked under my bed. And grab the velvet box. I open it and there is the present that didn't break during the crash. There was a necklace. I looked at it and thought of her. I hope she likes it; I had to barrow money from Gustavo to get it. He didn't give it to me, Kelly did and he yelled at me. I told him what I was getting and he calmed and looked at it then yelled again. I am surprised that he didn't blow my ear drums out. I grabbed the velvet box and put it in my pocket then I went with the group. I sat next to Allie. She put her head on my chest, I started sing a song

"I want to stand with you on a mountain I want to bath with you in the see I want to lay like this forever until the sky falls down on me." She looked at me.

"You got that from Savage Garden Truly Madly Deeply."

"Yea. I was listening to your songs wondering what to get you for Valentines Day." She smiles at me.

"Aw that's so sweet." She kissed me. I wrapped my arms around her. I handed her the box. She looked at me with confusion. She opened it and her hand flew to her mouth and she looked at me with wide eyes. "Did you buy this?"

"Well I didn't have enough so I asked Gustavo and he yelled Kelly gave me the money and Gustavo yelled more. I'm just glad that it didn't get hurt in the crash. That's why I was out there. The story said that the necklace was ready so I went to pick it up." They laughed. Then Tyler spoke up.

"I for one think Valentines is lame." Allison smiled.

"That's because you don't have my gift." He looked confused. Then there was a knock at the door. "Answer that Tyler." He answered the door and there was a pretty blonde she hugged him.

"Madison. No way." He said.

"Way. Allison flew me out here because she said you missed me."

"I did miss you."

"I also didn't want you to be alone on Valentines Day. Speaking of being alone on Valentines Day where James and Kendall are?" She asked.

Kendall's POV

James told me to follow him. He is leading me to my room. "Kendall I have been thinking and at first I kept denying it, but I can't anymore." I looked confused.

"What do you mean James?" He kissed me. The kiss was gentle and sweet. I felt a spark, with that one kiss I knew he loved me and it wasn't a prank. I wrapped my arms around his neck and he wrapped his around my waist.

"I love you Kendall." He said.

"I love you too James." He kissed me passionately. Then I hear a squeal and then we broke a part and saw Allison smiling. She hugged us.

"I knew it." She said.

"No you didn't!" James said.

"I should have. Aw this is so sweet. I love you guys. What better day then Valentines Day? There isn't one. I had much chocolate! Logan can I have chocolate please?" She hugged us then ran out of the room. We followed her and she sat next to Logan grabbed some chocolate and watched Samantha open her gift. She took one look at it and hugged Carlos. She loved the CD.

"And to think you weren't listening. Thank you. I have wanted this CD. Take that parents. I got it." We laughed. I linked my hand with James. I put my head on his shoulder. He is taller then me so it's better if I put my head on his shoulder. Ok I'm getting off topic. I kissed his cheek then looked at Logan and Carlos they had shocked faces then smiled and put thumbs up. Allison smiled at us then went in to the kitchen.

"I made pie." She said. Carlos jumped up and ran in the kitchen. Allie and I laughed. Samantha and Madison looked discussed. "Don't worry guys I didn't forget that you guys don't eat pie... or anything that might give you the chance to get fat. So I made you guy's salad." They smiled, and gave thumbs up. We ran in the kitchen, Allison is an amazing cook. I wonder where she learned maybe she can teach James. I laughed in my mind about that.

James POV

I'm so glad that I told Kendall that I love him. If I didn't I would have popped. He is amazing. When Allison found out I'm glad that she didn't freak... Well I mean freak in a bad way. When Allison handed out the food, Carlos stuck his face in it, Kendall ate it as did Tyler and I, but Logan didn't have any. I wonder why, hum. I love Allison's cooking. I wonder where she learned maybe she can teach me. I laughed in my mind about that. Anyways When Carlos and Logan thumbs up me and Kendall I was so happy. I mean I can keep the man I love and stay in my favorite city with my best friends and little sister. They are all my family. I just realized I don't need a foster family. All I needed was to be around the people I love. I will love this town again.


	7. Big time trouble

Allison's POV

Logan, James, Kendall, Carlos and I are walking to the studio. Logan's leg is healed. James and Kendall are to busy talking all lovey dovey to notice that we got there. I tap on there shoulders. They looked at me I smiled. "We are here." I said. I linked my hand with Logan's we walked in the building. I have only met Gustavo once, and he was yelling at Logan for breaking his leg. I had to take Logan to the doctors to get his leg checked on. I was nervous, because when I came to pick up Logan, Gustavo was yelling at me and I was hiding behind Logan the whole time. When Gustavo saw me he started yelling again. I stood my ground. I looked him strait in the eye and said, "You got a booger hanging out of your nose." He covered his nose and said that he would be back. I looked at the guy and the were all on the floor laughing. I shrugged. Kelly then took over while Gustavo was gone.

"Ok guys any kind…" She stopped. "Why is James and Kendall making out?"

"Just a second Kelly." I walking in the booth and pushed both James and Kendall off the stools they were sitting on. They glared at me.

"Please just sing then kiss all you want." I said.

"Fine." They said at the same time. I walked out of the booth and stood behind the glass.

"Like I said any kind of guy from the top."

"**Hah, yea  
B T R, huh, huh  
Here I am  
There you are  
Why does it seem so far  
Next to you is where I should be (where I wanna be)  
Something I  
Want so bad  
Know what's inside your head  
Maybe I could see what you see (tell me what you see)  
Gotta keep on believing  
That everything takes time  
I'll make up any reason  
To make you mine  
If you're staying or leaving  
I'll follow your lead  
So why keep pretending  
Open your eyes  
I can be what you need  
Any kind of guy you want, girl  
That's the guy I'll be  
Turn myself upside down (yes I will, yes I will)  
Any kind of guy you want, girl  
You know I'll agree  
Turn your whole world around (yes I will, yes I will)  
Any kind, any kind  
Any kind of guy you want  
You decide  
Change your mind  
I will be there  
Won't you try  
One more try  
Be my any kind of girl  
You decide  
It's alright  
I will be there  
You seem so hard to know  
Say goodbye, say hello  
Then you say that it's time to go (now it's time to go)  
Changing my point of view  
Everyday something new  
Anything to get next to you (gonna get to you)  
Gotta keep on believing  
That everything takes time  
I'll make up any reason  
To make you mine  
If you're staying or leaving  
I'll follow your lead  
So why keep pretending  
Open your eyes  
I can be what you need  
Any kind of guy you want, girl  
That's the guy I'll be (that's the guy I'll be)  
Turn myself upside down (yes I will, yes I will)  
Any kind of guy you want, girl  
You know I'll agree (you know I'll agree)  
Turn your whole world around (yes I will, yes I will)  
Any kind, any kind  
Any kind of guy you want  
You decide  
Change your mind  
I will be there (I'll be there)  
Won't you try  
One more try  
Be my any kind of girl  
You decide  
It's alright  
I will be there  
Let me know if I'm getting through  
Making you understand**

**If it's wrong I'll try something new (try something  
New)  
Don't look away  
Cause I'm here to stay  
If it's a game  
Then I'm gonna play  
Any kind of guy you want, girl  
That's the guy I'll be  
Turn myself upside down (yes I will, yes I will)  
Any kind of guy you want, girl  
You know I'll agree (you know I'll agree)  
Turn your whole world around (yes I will, yes I will)  
Any kind, any kind  
Any kind of guy you want  
You decide  
Change your mind  
I will be there (I'll be there)  
Won't you try  
One more try  
Be my any kind of girl  
You decide  
It's alright  
I will be there  
Bring it back  
Any kind, any kind  
Any kind of guy you want  
You decide  
It's alright  
I will be there"** I clapped.

"Great guys." I said. James and Kendall starred at me. I sighed and rolled my eyes. "Yes you can kiss now." Then Logan came up behind me and wrapped his arms around me.

"Does that sentence apply to us?" He asked.

"Yea." I turned and kissed him. Then Carlos left and I followed him. I love Logan but Carlos is like my best friend.

"Carlos why did you leave?"

"Samantha isn't here and I don't want to feel like a fifth wheel."

"Awe I'm sorry Carlos."

"It's ok." He said.

"No it's not I don't want you feeling like a third wheel. We all love you; we just love our boyfriends/girlfriend more. Sorry Carlos. Come back please. We still have more songs to do." He nodded sadly. I hugged him. "Please don't be sad."

"I'm not."

"If I get Samantha will you be happy?" He looked like a kid getting candy.

"Yes!" I laughed. I pulled out my cell phone and called Samantha. It took her twenty minutes but she was here and Carlos was happy.

"Happy?" I asked sincerely. He nodded like a kid on a sugar high. I laughed and kissed Logan again. No one was mad… well I was mad because both Tyler and Madyson left. They were my best friends in Florida. I still kind of miss Florida, but I love it here where my brother, boyfriend and friends are. So when Tyler asked if I wanted to leave with them I hesitated but said no. Tyler and I text every day but I still miss him. Anyways we all had our boyfriends or girlfriend and were happy but that happiness ended when Kelly said, "back to work guys." The guys moaned and went back behind the glass. They sang Famous while Samantha where dancing to the song. Then when the song ended they sang 'The city is ours.' Samantha and I were still dancing. Then they sang Big time rush.

**Oh, oh, oooh, oh  
oh, oh, oooh, oh  
oh, oh, oooh, oh  
Make it count, play it straight  
Don't look back, don't hesitate  
When you go  
(Big time)  
what you want  
what you feel  
never quit and make it real,  
when you go (big time!)  
Hey! Hey!-all  
listen to your heart now  
Hey! Hey!-all  
don't you feel the rush!  
Hey! Hey!-all  
Better take your shot now  
Ooooh, oh.-all  
Ooooh, oh.-all  
Go and shake it up, what you gotta lose?  
Gonna make your luck with the life you choose.  
If you want it all, lay it on the line.  
its the only life you got so you got to live it (big time)  
Oh, Oh, Oh, Ooooh,  
Oh, Oh, Oh, Ooooh,  
Step it up, get in gear, go for broke, make it clear, gotta go (big time.)  
(oooh–heeey)  
Make it work, get it right, change the world over night, (gotta dream big time. )  
(oooh-oooh.)  
(Hey! Hey!) Give it all you got now.  
(Hey! Hey!) Isn't it a rush?!  
(Hey! Hey!) Finish what you start now.  
Ooooh, Oh.  
Ooooh, Oh.  
Go on shake it up, what you gotta lose?  
Gonna make your  
luck with the life you choose.  
If you want it all, lay it on the line.  
It's the only life you got, so you gotta live it (big time.)  
Look around,  
every light is shinning now, its brighter somehow.  
Look around,  
nothings really as it seems, nothing but dreams.  
You and I,  
Gonna make a brand new sound, like we own this town.  
(like we own this town)  
We can fly,  
now our feet are off the ground, and never look down.  
welcome to the big time.  
All the pretty people see,  
Walkin' in the sunshine, welcome to the good times.  
Life will never be the same.  
Go on shake it up, what you gotta lose?  
Gonna make the luck with the life you choose.  
If you want it all, lay it on the line.  
It's the only life you got, so you gotta live it big time.  
Oh, Oh, Oh, Ooooh,  
Oh, Oh, Oh, Ooooh,  
If you want it all, lay it on the line.  
It's the only life you got, so you gotta live it (big time.)**

When the song ended, Logan hugged me, Carlos kissed Samantha, and James and Kendall were making useless comments about each other. I mean I love them, but I wish they would back off a little. Logan and I do why can't they? Anyways I told Logan to follow me. He did, and we ended up going up stairs and squatting behind the couch. Then when the guys and Samantha came threw the door me and Logan jumped up and yelled boo. It scared the living daylights out of them. Logan and I laughed. Sure that was childish, but it was fun. I sat on the couch with Logan and turned on Jonas. Every one moaned. "I'm not turning it. I like this show." They all went in there own rooms James went in Kendall's room and Samantha left. I made sure no one was there, and then changed it to 'Wildest Police Chases.' I laughed every time the car crashed or they guy got arrested. Then Logan came out and at first I didn't notice him.

"Police chases what happened to Jonas?" He asked. That's when I noticed him. I jumped like a foot in the air. He chuckled at me. I glared at him.

"I felt like watching this instead." I said.

"You know what I think. I think you liked making us leave."

"Duh I like having control of the remote." I said as if it was the most obvious thing in the world.

Kendall's POV

I pulled James in my room after we left the living room. I kissed him and pushed him on the door. He broke us apart. "What's wrong Jamie?" I asked in a whiney tone.

"Why do you love me?" That caught me off guard. James looked out the window.

"What?" I asked.


	8. Big time Revenge

Kendall's POV

"What?" I asked.

"Why now? Why do you come out of the closet and tell that you love me now?"

"Because I was scared if I told you I thought you would laugh and kick me out of the band. The only reason I can and tried was for you." He looked at me.

"I still don't understand, why me?" He asked.

"I love you because your funny and sweet you have a great personality and you care about your friends and family. You would die if any thing happened to them and you're always there for me when i need some one." I smiled at him. He smiled back. He kissed my cheek.

"I'm sorry for thinking you didn't really love me." I kissed him and hugged him.

"It's ok. I'm sorry for not telling you when we started dating." He laughed. He hugged me again. Then we heard a thud and a scream. We ran out of the room and saw Logan on his stomach on the foot with Allison's foot on his back. Logan looked like he was in tons of pain. James and I helped him up. He just fell back down.

"What happened?" James asked.

"Logan asked me what I would do if some one made me mad, so I showed him." She shrugged like it was nothing.

"I meant for you to tell me not actually do it on me." He had tears lining his eyes. Allison sat next to him with an ice pack from the freezer and put it on his head.

"I'm sorry sweetie." She looked at him with an innocent look. I could tell he just caved.

"It's ok." She kissed his temple when he moved the pack to his stomach. Then Carlos came out. He looked like he just woke up, that was never a good thing. He gets wacky. He never was an early even though it's like five in the afternoon.

"You were sleeping?" I asked.

"Yes." He growled. He got the orange juice from the fridge and poured some in a glass. He drank it then smashed it on the ground and then went to bed.

Allison's POV

Kendall sighed and dropped his head. He grabbed a broom, Logan grabbed the dust pan and James grabbed the garbage. It looked like this has happened before. "This looks like this has happened before, has it?"

"Yes he does this every time he gets woken up. He needs to wake up on his own." I nodded. While there heads were down I went in to Carlos's room I locked the door incase they found out. Carlos was sitting up in his bed rubbing his eyes.

"Hi Carlos." I said lightly. He slightly nodded to show he knew I was there. "Why did you smash that glass?"

"Why, because I was in the most perfect world… my dreams, then I woke up." He said.

"What was your dream about?"

"The usual, Samantha and me together with our families. I am always happiest in my dreams." I sighed.

"Most of us are happiest in our dreams, but we got to remember that your dreams can some true. You and Samantha can be together with a family, but we all wake up some time." He hugged me.

"Your right thanks Allie." He smiled.

"I'm always right." I joked as we walked out of the room.

"Remember that time that you thought it would be fun to jump out of the car when Mrs. Knight was driving you almost broke your arm."

"It was fun. I freaked out all of you except Katie I told her I was going to do it." We laugh. Logan, James, and Kendall were looking at us weird. "What?" I asked.

"Carlos is being nice when I woke him up." Logan said.

"I gave him a little reality check." I winked at Carlos. Logan got angrier.

"Yup she did." Carlos kissed my cheek. Logan went to punch Carlos, but I stepped in front of Carlos.

"We were just kidding. I helped him and he was happy again." I pointed at Carlos. "Don't break another glass." I drank the orange juice out of the carton. Logan grabbed the carton from me and handed me a glass.

"He won't break another glass you need use a glass." I giggled. He kissed my cheek. "I got to go I have a meeting with Gustavo."

"You have a meeting without us?" Kendall, James and Carlos asked together.

"I asked Gustavo for a favor. He said to meet him in the recording booth and we will talk about it. I think he will yell at me while Kelly approves while he yells at both of us." He shrugs. "Al least I get what I want." Then he left.

"Without Logan I have nothing to do." I said. Kendall and Carlos looked at each other then at me.

"Pool." They said together. I got in to my favorite swim suite. It's a black bikini with a skull and cross bones on the left side with pink glow coming reflecting off the skull. I came out and Carlos was in a pair of orange trunks on. Kendall's trunks were a mixture of orange blue and purple. James was in a pair of green trunks. Then I walked out of the room and down to the pool. When I got to the pool I sat in one of the law chairs. I sat there for about twenty minutes perfectly fine when I was hit with water. I looked and James, Kendall and Carlos were smirking at me. I glared and some one sat next to me while I dried myself off. Then I felt a hand help wipe off the water. I looked up and Logan was smiling at me.

"Hey Logan." I said.

"Hey, why are you all wet?" He asked smirking.

"Kendall, James and Carlos thought it would be funny to splash me." He laughed. My jaw dropped in fake offence. "You thought that was funny."

"No I just came up with a way to get them back." He whispered in my ear and nodded. I must admit it was a great plan, but this is my brother and his boyfriend and my best friend I couldn't do it.

"No Logan stop I'm not doing it." I looked out of the corner of my eye at Kendall and James they were starring as well as a lot of people.

"Well we will do it NOW! I am the guy and I say when we do it." He slapped me it wasn't hard, but it wasn't soft either. I started crying and Kendall Carlos came up to me to make sure I was ok. James pushed Logan in the pool. I kept crying. They all hugged me. Logan stood behind them. Then I pushed all three in the pool Logan wrapped his arm around my waist smirking. They looked at me with disbelief.

"And that's what happens when you splash me." Logan and I laughed. I high fived him, then he put his arm around me and we walked back to the hotel room. Before we got there, I turned to Logan and pointed to my burning cheek.

"Oh. Sorry come on lets get inside and I will check it out." He said.

"Thanks for the hand print." I thanked sarcastically when he sat down to look at it.

"You're going to live Allie. I did it for you."

"How is slapping me, doing it for me?"

"Hey they believed us, didn't they?"

"Yes." I smiled at him. Then quickly figured out that was a bad idea.

"Sorry that will hurt for a while. Good news is in like two hours you won't feel it." He said.

"Yea, yea, yea." I joked. He kissed my good cheek. I slapped his.

"Hey!"

"Revenge sucks doesn't it?" He laughed. I kissed him. I put my head on his chest. "I love you Logan.

"I love you too Allison." That was the last thing I heard before I fell asleep.


	9. Big Time Crying

Allison's POV.

"_Come on I'm so sorry Logan. It was a mistake. I know I shouldn't have kissed Kendall, but I love you, and I wanted to make sure." I was on my knees with tears streaming down my face and Logan's face was red, I could see the fire in his eyes._

"_I bought that skull necklace for you. I borrowed money that I now have to pay back Gustavo." _

"_I'm so sorry Logan. Please forgive me." I begged. _

"_No I will never forgive you Allison. You broke my heart, I don't think I will live beca-" He was cut off by a bang. Next thing I knew Logan was on the ground and had blood coming from his head. My tears came faster and harder as I looked down at Logan's dead body. Then a person came out of the shadows. It was my dad._

"_That should teach him not to turn me in." _

"_Dad no, you can't do that. I had this plan in my head about our life together. I can't live without Logan._

"_We can arrange that." Then my dad pointed the gun at me and shot it._

"_NOOOOO-"_

_End dream_

"NOOOOO." I shoot up as fast as I can. Logan, Kendall, James, Carlos, Katie and Mrs. Knight were starring at me. "Oh it was just a nightmare." I let out a sigh of relief. I hugged Logan. "Thank god you're not dead." I said. He starred at me confused.

"What?" He asked.

"Nothing, but I need to know something."

"What do you need to know?" Logan asked.

"Did you turn my dad in?" Logan sighed.

"No my mom did." I hugged him.

"Thank you. I can't stand him." James hugged me.

"None of could." He replied. I hugged him back. I hugged Logan again. I was afraid that if I let go he would disappear in a cloud of smoke. It seemed like he didn't mind because he was hugging back. Then when I let go Logan didn't disappear, but instead I was hugged by all the guys, Katie even hugged me. I didn't know I was so loved by the guys and Katie. I keep thinking that maybe I don't belong here and that I should go back to Florida where I belong. I can't stand staying here in the room; I mean I love the swirly slide and the people here, but I don't want to be in the middle of their fame. I don't want to be famous. I would have no privacy, and I want to show Logan off, but I can't do that because then the press will be around me 24/7 and I don't want that too happen. So that night when everyone was sleeping I packed my backs. I wrote a note to them, saying I was sorry and my reason for leaving. I took one last look at the apartment. I took everything in then walked out the door. I sighed when I left, and looked at the door again. Then walked away, I will never return to this apartment again.

Logan's POV

I woke up when I heard a sigh. I opened my eyes and Allison wasn't next to me anymore. I got up and went out in the living room. The front door had clicked shut, taped on the back of the door is a note.

_Dear James, Logan, Kendall, Carlos, Katie and Mrs. Knight. _

_I'm so sorry, but I feel out of place here. I stand being afraid of being caught with you guys by the press. I don't want to be famous, or have the press following me. So I'm going back to Florida. By the time you read this I will be on the seven o'clock flight back to Florida. Thanks for everything. Thanks for taking me in. Thanks for hanging out with me even though you might get caught with a normal girl. I love all of you. Please forgive me. I will text all of you later._

_Love Allison Diamond. _

NO, I can't believe this. She left, I have to stop her. I went and got dressed and ran out the door. I looked down and realized I had no pants on, so I went back inside and got a pair of jeans and put them on. Then walked out the door again, then I realized I never got a license only a permit, but at this point I didn't care. I ran got in the car started it and left for the airport. I got there and searched for Allie. I spotted her about to get on the plane. "Allie!" I yelled. She turned and looked for who called her name. She saw me and her eyes widened. I ran to her and hugged her. "Allie." I whispered. "I am so glad I caught you."

"Really?" She asked.

"Of course I am. I can't let you go. I love you Allie." I kissed her. Then there was a flash of light. I looked it was the press.

"See this is what I didn't want to happen. This is why I left. I can't stand the press. I'm sorry Logan." She kissed me one more time then walked threw the hallway.

Meanwhile

Kendall's POV

I can't believe that she left. We got to the airport and we saw Logan in tears on the ground. His head is in his hands, and he is sobbing a lot. James and I hugged him. "C'mon Logan, lets go back to the hotel." I said.

"Kendall I'm going to stay here. You go home with Logan." James said.

"Are you sure?" I asked. He nodded. I kissed him and he kissed back. We saw a flash of light and a girl ask a question.

"You two are dating?" The press lady asked. I nodded in the kiss. I hugged James one more time. Then we left to go home. When we got home, Logan went strait to his room, and cried. He stayed there crying for hours. James came back home, and I saw the tears running down his cheeks. I hugged him right away. I sat on the couch with James head in my lap while he cried. When James fell asleep, I picked him up he was surprisingly light. I carried him to my bed and put him down. Then I went into Logan's room. He was in the corner of the room still crying.

"Hey Logan how are you?" I got a grunt in response. "I will take that as a better." I gave him a slight sympathy hug, and then went in to my room. James was still sleeping. I got in the bed with him, and just sat there starring at him. He looked so peaceful in his sleep. I just wish he didn't have the tear stains on his cheeks. I kissed his cheek. When he walked threw the door with the tear stains, I could just hear my heart breaking. I love him so much and watching him cry is one thing I thought I would never have to do. My poor heart can't take him crying, Just watching him I almost broke down. While he was asleep, I whispered to him. "Don't worry James and Logan she will come back. I will make sure of it."


	10. Big Time Surprises

Kendall's POV

It has been two week since Allison left; she hasn't even called to say she made it safely. When she left Logan went in this depression, he hasn't eaten in three days. James pretends to be happy, but I can see it he's crushed, but I go along with his happy act. I check on Logan every couple of days, because he doesn't leave his room I have to almost shove the food down his throat. Carlos is ok, but I can hear him crying at night sometimes. Katie is in complete shock and mom, I can't describe mom I think it's a combo of hurt disappointment and angry. Then I chose to do something about it. I told everyone to follow me in to Logan's room. Since I can't get him out of his room, I brought everyone in to Logan's room. "Ok everyone I don't know about you but I'm tired of waiting for something that doesn't look like its going to happen. I say we go to Florida and get Allison and bring her back." Everyone cheered. I called Tyler to make the arrangements.

"Hey Tyler it's Kendall. Where is Allison?"

"At therapy I forced her to go after I caught her cutting her wrist." My jaw dropped.

"Ok well everyone here is missing her. Since she won't talk to us, we are coming down there to bring her back to LA. Logan and James are on the edge and they are going to jump soon."

"There going to jump off a cliff?" I laughed.

"No they are going to break down soon. We need to bring her back." After an hour on the phone with Tyler I got everything settled. "Ok everyone road trip!" I yelled. Everyone got in the car and my mom drove. After about an hour in the car Carlos, Katie and Logan were sleeping. I check Logan's pulse, it was normal, but to keep it from stopping, we stopped and got tons of food. I woke Logan and he ate, he at all the food, he was starving and looked too skinny and pail. "How are you feeling Logan?" I asked. He nodded his mouth was full of food. I laughed. He swallowed all the food in his mouth.

"I am feeling much better." I laughed. Then James fell asleep on Carlos's shoulder. After about two hours we all had to go badly, so we stopped at a rest area. I'm so glad we got some money from Gustavo of this trip wouldn't happen. When we got back in the car I turned on the radio and it went to My Immortal by Evanescence. That song is a death trap for Logan and James. I changed it really fast so James and Logan don't break out crying again. I changed it again it ended up on Dancing with my self by Billy Idol. I like this song; I hope that Logan and James don't realize that this song is on Allison's iPod. They didn't notice that the song was one of Allison's favorites. Then James handed me a CD.

"Listen to the whole CD. It's Allison's favorite CD."

"Are you sure?"

"Yes. Logan and I are strong enough to listen to it." I nodded and put it in. The first song was My Immortal. James is singing along to it.

"These wounds won't seem to heal. This pain is just too real. There's just too much that time cannot erase." James looks like he is about to cry but he doesn't. He continues to sing. After that song ended Logan opened his eyes. His eyes were lined with tears.

"You ok Logan?" He nodded. Then Bring Me To Life by Evanescence. As the CD played we kept going. It has now been two weeks and we finally got to Florida. We went to the address that Tyler gave us. I knocked on the door and Allison answered. She shut the door in my face. "Well hello to you to Allison." I said threw the door.


	11. Big Time Surprises part2

Allison's POV

I can't believe that Logan actually came after me. I told him I didn't belong there and I don't want to be near the press. I sat on the plane, every time some one went by they would look at me, all I could see were Logan, James, Kendall and Carlos all looking very disappointed, but no matter how they looked I can't go back. Then there was a flash. I looked the flash and it was another camera guy smirking. Then the camera guy was tackled. My jaw dropped. I went over to see if anyone was hurt. Both the guys stood up. The camera guy apologized and stumbled of the plane. We laughed at the guy, and the tackler winked at me like Logan did when I got to LA the first time. The tackler was cute he looked my age. He had blond hair blue eyes. "Umm. Thanks guy."

"It was really no problem and my name's Kendall." I looked confused.

"I'm sorry I didn't hear what your name is?"

"Oh sorry my name is Kenny."

"Oh ok, thanks Kenny." He nodded.

"What's your name?"

"Allison."

"You have a pretty name. Why have I never seen you around?" He asked.

"I was visiting my brother I stayed in the apartment almost the whole time, and it got boring so I am going back to Florida."

"I stayed at the Palm Woods."

"Me too." I said.

"I stayed with my brother."

"Me too."

"I chose to go home because the fame got to crazy."

"I feel your pain. I couldn't stay there because the press was around my brother , boy friend and best friends for too long."

"YOU'RE THE GIRL THAT I TACKLED THE GUY WITH THE CAMERA YOU WRE HAVING A FIGHT WITH A BROWN HAIRED GUY!"

"Yea that was my boy friend."

"Sorry about the yelling I will randomly do that sometimes." I giggled a little.

"It's alright I thought it was funny."

"I think your cute." I blushed. "I don't know if it's the right time, but maybe you and I could hang out at the beach sometime." I wrote my number on his hand.

"Sure text me." I went to sit in my seat. I saw him smile and sit in his seat. I leaned my head on the window and looked out.

Flash back

"Allison we have to fly to Oregon for a concert." Logan said as he held my hand.

"Can I go?" He nodded. We all packed and left. Right before take off I was having second thoughts. Logan noticed and grabbed my hand.

"Are you ok Allie?" I shook my head.

"I hate being in planes. I don't think I want to go to." He kissed me, and then when we pulled apart I looked out side and we were all the way in the air. Logan grabbed my hand and we stayed that way for a while. Then I fell asleep on Logan's shoulder. Logan put his head on top of mine and fell asleep

End flashback,

I sighed. I am going to miss them a lot, but the stupid press has to ruin everything. One of the ladies that worked on the plane handed me a portable TV. I turned it on and it went strait to a press conference with Big Time Rush. I sighed and watched it.

"My question is for Logan Mitchell." One of the ladies said.

"Yes?" He asked with a slight nod of his head. He would do that what he is only half listening.

"You seem to be out of it, are you ok?" She asked.

"No…No I'm not my girlfriend left, because she hates the press always around. She went back to Florida; I don't think she's coming back." Before he left the stage I could see Logan's eyes lined with tears. My eyes started tearing up.

"I still love you Logan." I whispered threw my tears. Then someone behind me started talking to me.

"Then why did you leave?"

"I can't stand the press. You could ask my brother when I am in front of a crowd or camera I freeze. I can be in the star of anything." I answered.

"When you get off call him. Let him know you're alright." I nodded. I turned off the TV and plugged in my iPod headphones. I turned it on and the song that came on was Goodbye by Miley Cyrus. I sighed and listened to it. Everything I do reminds me of Logan. So I just lived with it.

"I can honestly say you've been on my mind  
Since I woke up today, up today  
I look at your photograph all the time  
These memories come back to life  
And I don't mind

I remember when we kissed  
I still feel it on my lips  
The time that you danced with me  
With no music playing

But I remember those simple things  
I remember 'til I cry  
But the one thing I wish I'd forget  
The memory I wanna forget  
Is goodbye

I woke up this morning and played are song  
And throwing my tears, I sang along  
I picked up the phone and then put it down  
'Cause I know I'm wasting my time  
And I don't mind

I remember when we kissed  
I still feel it on my lips  
The time that you danced with me  
With no music playing

But I remember the simple things  
I remember 'til I cry  
But the one thing I wish I'd forget  
The memory I wanna forget

Suddenly my cell phone's blowing up  
With your ringtone  
I hesitate but answer it anyway  
You sound so alone  
And I'm surprised to hear you say

You remember when we kissed  
You still feel it on your lips  
The time that you danced with me  
With no music playing

You remember the simple things  
We talked 'til we cried  
You said that your biggest regret  
The one thing you wish I'd forget  
Is saying goodbye, saying goodbye  
Ooh, goodbye" I sang quietly.

Then the airplane landed, I got off quickly and got my bags. I took a taxi back to the foster home. When I got there it was about midnight. I opened the door Tyler was on the couch sleeping. It looked like he was waiting for me. "Tyler." I shook him awake.

"Allison thank god you're ok."

"I'm fine." He hugged me.

"Please don't ever do that again to me or the guys." He demanded. I nodded. I sat on the couch with Tyler and we fell asleep. I just hope that Mrs. Jones will be happy I'm back.

It has been about a month since I left LA I never called the guys. I couldn't call them, I was afraid. I thought that when I got to Florida I would have taken the next plane to LA, but I was too afraid that the guys would hate me for even thinking of leaving.

"Allison it's time to leave." Mrs. Jones said. I have to go to therapy after Tyler caught me cutting. So I left.

A half an hour later I came back then five minutes later there was a knock on the door. It was Kendall and I got really nervous and slammed the door in his face.

"Well Hello to you to Allison." He yelled threw the door.


	12. Big Time Annoynce

**A/N: Sorry it took me forever to update. I was busy these last couple of days. I am going to put up one or two more chapters today. ttyl.**

Allison's POV

"Allison be nice to our guest." Tyler yelled at me.

"You invited them." I growled at him. Tyler let Kendal, Logan, Carlos and James in.

"No I didn't they asked if they could come over I said sure." Then Kendall spoke up.

"We would have been here sooner if we didn't have to stop at every rest stop." He said looking at Carlos.

"Well I warned you about giving me soda." It took ever bone in my body not to laugh. I just sat there watching NCIS with an emotionless face. Then Logan sat on the other couch. Tyler leaned over the couch, Carlos sat in the chair and Kendall pouted with James. Kendall had his head on James shoulder. James put his head on Kendall's head. Then when Tony and Ziva got in the closet while being chased by marines I started yelling.

"Kiss her Tony." Then they left the closet I was a little disappointed. Then I got a text. It was Kendall,

**K: Did u get every thing 4 tomorrow?**

**A: Yea, u?**

**K: Yea.**

Then I texted Tally, She came out. "You wanted me Allison." She said then she looked at Logan. "Hey hot stuff, what's your name?" She sat on his lap. I had gotten really jealous at her, but pretended not to care.

"Logan." He said slowly.

"How about you and I go do something? Something that doesn't include this loser." She kissed Logan's cheek. Then I pushed Tally out of his lap and sat.

"Stay away from my Logie Bear." I kissed him. He smiled. "Let's go home." I told them. Logan carried me to the car.

"You know you can walk." James said.

"Yea but I'm to lazy right now." The guys chuckled. Mrs. Knight came out of the car.

"Ok guys I don't have enough buckles so Logan and Allison your sharing a seatbelt." We nodded and got in the back. Then Mrs. Knight dropped me and the guys off at the airport. "Ok guys, you are taking the plane, me and Katie are driving the car home." We walked in to the airport not after hugging Mrs. Knight. Then an hour later we got on the plane, and were on our way home. I grabbed Logan's hand and put my head on his shoulder.

"I love you Logie bear."

"I love you too Allie bear." Then I had fallen asleep. When I woke up, we were about to land. "Allie you awake?" Logan asked. I nodded. We got off the plane and there was Paparazzi at the airport. Taking pictures of us I kissed Logan's cheek and ran. I looked back and James was kissing Kendall then ran. Carlos was signing autographs. He looked like he was going to be there for a while. So we got a taxi and went to the palm woods. We ran up to the apartment and I went down the swirly slide.

"It's good to be home." I said sitting on the couch. Kendall and Logan sat next to me. James sat on Kendall's lap.

"A week without Mom or Katie." Kendall said. He handed cans of something to me Logan and James and grabbed on him self. Then Carlos came threw the door grabbed a can and sat next to Logan. They opened the cans and drank out of them. I looked at the label and my eyes almost came out of my head.

"Beer?" I asked.

"Yea, drink it, its good." Kendall said. I rolled my eyes and put the can on the table and went to the bedroom. I got dressed in a bathing suite and walked in the living room.

"Ok, while you guys are killing your self's I'm going down to the pool." Then I left the room. I got in the elevator and went down to the pool. I sat next to Jo and Camille. "Hey guys." I said.

"Hey Allison, what's wrong?" Jo asked.

"The guys are drinking. They tried getting me to drink but I said no and came out here." Then they hugged me.

"Good." Said Camille. "That's good that you don't give in to temptations."

"Yea the worst part is James is drinking he knows what my father did while drunk. I'm scared to be around them drunk." Jo and Camille stood up. They pulled me up.

"Well let them drink until they pass out. Tomorrow we will give them a nice gentle wake up call." Camille smirked at her idea. I finally got it. Jo nodded.

"Tonight can I stay in your apartment? I have a feeling the apartment is going to smell like beer and I hate the smell." I asked Jo.

"Yea of course it will be like a sleep over." I laughed. I have never been to one of them.

"I have never been to a sleep over. When your mom dies when your five and dad gets arrested when your eight and being put in foster care where no one cares except my foster mom and best friend, but the rules said no sleeping in the opposite sex's room."

"Ok. No worries you will learn how to have fun at a sleepover." Camille Jo and I went to Jo's apartment. This will be fun.


	13. Big Time Fun

Allison POV

I walked to my apartment to get some clothes. I opened the door and looked around and James was passed out on the couch without a shirt on, Kendall was on the floor passed out. Carlos was lying on the kitchen table passed out. Logan was the only functional guy in there he got up from the chair and started walking towards me. He was stumbling a lot. I said he was functioning. I never said he functioning properly. I went to the room and got my pajamas and clothes for the morning. I went back in the living room and Logan was still up but he looked like was going to pass out soon. I ran out and Jo and Camille were standing there waiting. "Hey what happened?" Camille asked.

"Nothing they all passed out." I said. I looked at my Hello Kitty watch. "Guys it's seven pm." They nodded and we walked out. Jo saw my watch.

"Oh my Allie I love your Hello Kitty watch." Jo said.

"Thanks my best friend gave it to me for my birthday when I was twelve." I smiled. "That's when I watched Hello Kitty I don't watch it much anymore." They nodded. "Race you too the Apartment." They smiled and ran. I was the first there. Then Jo and Camille came and they were out of breath. "Those three years of track really came in handy." We laughed and went inside. Jo told us to leave our stuff on the couch. We sat on the ground; Jo got an empty soda bottle and put it on the floor.

"Truth or Dare time. I will spin the bottle first." She spun it and it landed on Camille. "Camille...Truth or Dare?" Jo asked.

"Truth." She said with out hesitating.

"Is it true was your big sister is Erin Sanders?" Jo asked.

"No she's younger by three minutes." Then Camille spun it. It landed on Jo's mom who happens to be walking threw the room at the time.

"Truth or dare mom?" Jo asked.  
"Oh I love this game." She squealed like a teenage girl who just got asked out on a date with the quarter back of the football team. "Dare."

"I dare you to…" I hesitated. "Dance like a chicken with all the neighbors watching. We laughed. She got a CD player put it outside and turned it on and danced like a chicken all the neighbors were dancing with her and we laughed and danced with her. What we didn't know was we got it all on video tape. After the song ended we all went in side, after like an hour of playing Truth or Dare, we had brought Jo's mom in the sleep over. She is really cool, she acts just like a teenager. The while watching TV a Big Time Rush music Video came on. I blushed when they showed Logan. It looked like Camille, Jo and Carly (Jo's mom) all saw it.

"You were blushing." They confronted.

"Which one?" Jo asked. "Kendall? Carlos? James?"

"James is my brother." Jo blushed in embarrassment. "Kendall is dating my brother, Carlos has a girlfriend." They all looked at me with wide eyes. "What?" I asked.

"Your dating Logan." Camille asked.

"You guys didn't know?" I asked. They shook there heads. "But what about the major break up me and Logan had at the pool and at the airport. They were both fake, but he doesn't know that." They looked at me confused. "The first time was to get James, Kendall and Carlos back for splashing me at the pool. The second time was so I could finish getting everything ready for Logan's birthday party tomorrow. Logan wouldn't leave alone so I could finish getting everything ready for his surprise birthday party and I used the paparazzi as a cover." They nodded.

"I get it. Very nice Allison."

"Why thank you." Then Carly brought out a karaoke machine.

"Time to sing." They pushed me up to the machine. I turned on Rumor has it by Reba McEntire. Then Jo sang Chasing Echoes by Katelyn Tarver. Jo was really good. Camille wasn't so good but she did ok, she sang Any Kind Of guy by Big Time Rush. Then the rest of the time we talked about boys watched TV danced and did so much more. I did everything I missed out on in Florida. Then the next morning we got up and got ready for Logan's party. Except for Carly sadly she had work. This will be a great wake up call.


	14. Big Time Birthday

**I DON'T OWN Big Time Rush or the song From This Moment by Shania Twain. **

Allison's POV

"Are you guys ready to annoy the heck out of these guys?" I asked. They nodded. I turn my radio up really loud. Janie's got a gun blasted from the speakers. Jo Camille and I screamed like we were in a horror film. The guys came out of the room stumbling all around.

"Turn it off!" The four teenagers yelled.

"Turn it up? Ok." I turned it up louder. Finally Logan unplugged my radio and the music stopped.

"What was that for?" Logan asked softly. I gave him the puppy dog eyes.

"I was bored. You guys don't hate me do you?" I asked innocently.

"I hate you." Carlos, James and Kendall said at the same time.

"I don't hate you." Logan said. Every one stared at him. I hugged Logan and then pushed all the boys on the couch.

"Ok guys you listen, and you listen good. There will be no beer in this apartment ever again. Are you picking up what I'm putting down?" I asked. All the guys nodded. "If I find one beer can I am hitting you with it. Do you get me?" I asked they nodded. I hugged each one and then I sent Logan James Kendall and Carlos to go do something, while I clean the apartment and look for the beer. What Logan didn't know is I was also setting up for his birthday party.

Once everything was set up I called Kendall and told him that the room was done. When Logan walked in the room all of the people jumped out and yelled surprise. He was surprised alright.

"Who did all this?" Logan asked. James, Kendall, and Carlos all pointed to me. He hugged me. "Thanks and I thought you forgot." I smiled.

"Nope I didn't forget. Just a sec there is another surprise." He looked at me like I had two heads. I giggled and ran off. Then I talked to Kelly. Then I grabbed Logan's hand and ran out the door. We went to the pool. It was completely packed. 'Perfect!' I thought. I got on the stage that was built surprisingly fast. Then Tyler and our old band came on the stage. We were called the Light Lovers. I wanted Dark Lovers but they starred at me like I was crazy. "This is a song I wrote and I want to dedicate it to my boyfriend Logan. I love you Logie." He smiled up at me

"I do swear that I'll always be there.  
I'd give anything and everything and I will always care.  
Through weakness and strength, happiness and sorrow,  
For better or worse, I will love you with  
Every beat of my heart. From this moment life has begun." I sang. 

"From this moment you are the one." Tyler sang after me.

"Right beside you is where I belong. From this moment on." Tyler and I sang together.

"From this moment I have been blessed." Tyler sang. He was a really good singer.  
"I live only for your happiness."

"And for your love I'd give my last breath. From this moment on." Every word we sang was true.

"I give my hand to you with all my heart." I sang.

"Can't wait to live my life with you, can't wait to start." Tyler sang. 

"You and I will never be apart. My dreams came true because of you. From this moment as long as I live. I will love you, I promise you this. There is nothing I wouldn't give. From this moment on." We sang together.

"You're the reason I believe in love." I sang. 

"And you're the answer to my prayers from up above." Tyler wrapped an arm around my waist while singing that part.

"All we need is just the two of us." We sang together. "My dreams came true because of you." 

"From this moment as long as I live. I will love you, I promise you this. There is nothing I wouldn't give. From this moment." We sang together.

"I will love you. "I sang.

"I will love you." Tyler winked in to the crowed.

"as long as I live." I pointed at Logan. 

"From this moment on." After the song ended I hugged Tyler and hi fived all the other guys.

I hoped of the stage and hugged Logan. "Happy birthday Logan. I love you."

"I love you to Allie." He kissed me. We went back up to the apartment. Everyone was there they cheered, I got a couple of people telling me that I can become famous with a voice like that. I kept turning them down. Logan had a great birthday party.

"Now my last surprise will happen behind doors, while everyone is out of the apartment." I grabbed him by the collar gently and pulled him to our room. I pushed him on the bed gently again and kissed him. He kissed down my neck and he pulled back.

"Are you sure you want to do this? I don't want to do anything you will regret."

"I'm not going to regret this Logan I promise." He kissed down my neck again.

**A/N: Sorry had to turn off the camera there. ;)**


	15. Big Time Break Down

Allison's POV

The next morning.

I was watching Whose Line Is It Anyways. Right now they are doing sound effects. It was really funny. Then Kendall came out he was so happy. "Let me guess…You and James did something." He nodded a lot. I have noticed that Kendall has turned in to a total girl since him and James got together.

"James and I came back early last night." I started to blush. He smiled. "James and I know exactly what you two did. James wasn't to happy, but then I made him happy." I blushed harder. "So tell me…" Kendall started. "How was Logan last night?" I blushed harder if that was even possible.

"I am not answering that." I said still blushing.

"Oh you can tell me. It's only me." He said smiling. He got on his belly and put his chin on his hands.

"No I am still not answering that." Then Carlos came out he was crying. "Are you ok Carlos?"

"I caught Samantha cheating on me." He plopped his head on my shoulder. For how tall James is I am pretty short. I'm shorter then Carlos and Logan. I hugged Carlos, he cried more. Then Logan came out of his room in his pajamas.

"Dude Carlos what's wrong?" He asked.

"Samantha cheated on Carlos." I said. "I'll be right back."

"Whoa where are you going?" Logan asked. Logan grabbed my arm.

"I am going to calmly tell Sam that we know she's cheating." Then suddenly Tyler came threw the door.

"Remember the last time you 'calmly' told some one that you know they are cheating." Tyler started.

"Whoa where did you come from?" I asked.

"The hallway." He answered sarcastically.

"I mean why are you here?"

"Because I missed my best friend. We are getting off topic like I said do you remember."

"I told Taylor not to date the captain of the football team."

"Yea you also told him that you could kill him with out leaving any forensic evidence."

"Yea I know and I can."

"And what grade were you in?" Logan asked.

"This was just last year I was a freshman and I scared the crap out of a senior." Then I thought about it. "Well Gabe deserved it."

"The guy shouldn't have cheated on my best friend, besides Tyler."

"The guy wouldn't go near you with out a teacher around." Tyler said as if it was the most obvious thing. "And even then he wouldn't go near you." I smirked.

"He was a smart football player." I said.

"You took out his entire team, by your self, with a fake baby." Tyler stated.

"You took out an entire football team?" Kendall asked.

"Yea it wasn't that hard. Those Football players are total softies. It was like taking out a scrawny nerd."

"You beat him up too." Tyler pointed out.

"Hey he shouldn't have touched me. I was still on edge about the Grayson thing and he snuck up on me and scared me."

"He was walking passed you and was pushed in to you."

"I said sorry." Tyler just rolled his eyes.

"You got suspended for three weeks." I rolled my eyes.

"Details, details." I said in a bored tone.

"Yes those are the details!" I laughed.

"If you were able to take out the football team how come you couldn't take out Grayson?" Logan asked.

"She didn't want Grayson to break up with her. She has this thing about pleasing everyone. All Allie has ever wanted was to feel important and feel loved." I stated tearing up. Logan and James hugged me together.

"We love you." Logan said. "You are the most important person in our lives." Then Kendall, Carlos and Tyler hugged me too.

"No I'm not." I yell.

"Yes you are!" James yelled at me.

"No I'm not I am replaceable, but you guys aren't replaceable."

"No your not replaceable. You are so different then any other girl we have ever talked to. You are the most amazing, beautiful, sweet, caring girl I have ever met." Logan says to me.

"Stop lying!"

"We aren't lying!" Carlos yelled.

"You are the best friend that I have ever had!" Kendall shouted. Logan and Carlos starred at him. "What?"

"She's the best friend you have ever had?" Carlos asked.

"I meant she is the best chick friend I have ever had." They nodded. I started crying.

"I hate you guys! You are lying to me! I thought you guys were my friends." I ran off.


	16. Big Time Gone

Logan's POV.

It took me four hours but I found Allie I don't know why any of use didn't think about looking at the pool for her. Kendall, James, Carlos and Tyler stopped looking knowing she would come back. Last time I talked to Tyler it looked like he was hiding something. I walked up to her, she was on a lawn chair. She looked upset. "Hey Aly, What's up?"

"Nothing I just got accepted in to a school, and Tyler is coming with me. Oh and Samantha was sent to a hospital with a broken leg and fractured arm." My eyes widened.

"Is she alright?" I asked.

"Yea, I was let off with a fake warning, because the cop Carlos's dad, and David has always had a soft spot for me." Just then Carlos's dad walked by. "Hey David." She smiled.

"Stay out of trouble at the school in Paris." He yelled.

"I will." She yelled back.

"Oh, well Aly, congrats…Wait did he say Paris?"

"It's a school in Paris."

"Texas?" I squeaked out.

"No"

"Oh no Aly you can't go. I need you here with me."

"Logan this school is really important to me."

"Last time you left I was so upset."

"I know and its not like I'm leaving forever, I will be back when I graduate." She put her hand on my cheek.

"I love you so much and you can't leave." I beg her.

"I have to go. I have no choice." I looked at her like she was crazy.

"You always have a choice."

"This time I don't." She whispered.

"Yea you do."

"Your right." She looked me in the eyes, "My choice is to go." She looked down and walked away.

Kendall's POV

Aly's birthday is in three days, she is leaving in four. Me Logan Carlos and James, better give her the best sweet sixteen in the world and there is only one person that knows how to do that. "Hey Tyler!" I called from across the room. I ran up to him.

"Hey man." He said back.

"Aly's birthday is in three days and you and her are leaving in four, I want me Logan you James and Carlos to give her the best sweet sixteen you can think of."

"Why me?"

"Because you know her better, you can get inside her head." Tyler nodded.

"Well you will have the help from me and the guys, not to mention Jo and Camille." Tyler nodded again.

"I'm in." We high fived and I went to tell the guys.

Two days later.

It has been two days and everything for he party has been set. We seem to have a lot of surprise parties happening. We just have to wait for Aly. When Aly showed up we yelled surprise, we had a great time. She allowed the guys and I to drink. Since she was leaving tomorrow. I offered her one and she said no its really bad for the... She didn't finish that sentence. I looked at her funny. She turned and ran off. I saw her with Tyler and brushed it off. I didn't mention it to the guys, but I did ask her about it that night.

"Are you pregnant?" I asked. She looked at me like I had two heads.

"Of course not." She answered.

"Then why are you going to this Art school? You hate art and your really bad at it."

"Kendall stop you don't know me, maybe I love art and I want to go to this high school because they can help with my horrible art."

"Aly ever since you were seven you wanted to be a writer. You used to write stories all the time. I use to read them, remember?" She nodded. "And just last week I found this amazing poem that you wrote. Why did you throw it out?" I pulled out a paper. She read it.

"I threw it away because it was horrible. Next time you go threw my trash you wont have arm to hold my brother with." She threatened.

"Aly, what's wrong? What happened to the sweet innocent little girl that I had a crush on when I was eleven."

"Nothings wrong I'm perfectly happy. She was killed when she went to that stupid foster home! I'm not the same frilly dress wearing, piggy tail wearing third that you knew. She will never come back" She yelled at me and pushed me out of the room.

"You can't hide forever…Well considering your leaving tomorrow. Your going to have to leave that room."

"Drop dead idiot." She screamed threw the door. Wow if she's happy I would hate to see the real her on a bad day. I went in my room and James was sitting on my bed crying. I wrapped my arms around.

"What happened to my sweet little sister?" He asked threw his tears.

"I don't know Jamie bear." I said. "I really wish I knew." I whispered. I pulled the paper out of my pocket and read it:

**I walk these empty streets**

**With only the cuts on my arms**

**The one thing that gives me comfort**

**The blade in my pocket **

**The culprit of the crime**

**The one thing that loves me just as much as I love it**

**No one cared **

**No one wondered why I loved black so much**

**No one thought that I wore the sweat shirts to cover the cuts**

**No one saw the pain behind the mask**

**No one heard the cries for help at night**

**No I didn't let the tears fall**

**No matter how much I wanted people to listen**

**But I knew no matter what they wouldn't run down my cheeks**

**I want to be a normal teenager**

**But I can't be normal**

**Not with all these secrets that no body knows**

**These secrets that have been just sitting in my brain waiting to come out**

**I fell in love with the feeling of having the blood drip from my arm to the floor under me**

**I can't stop the feeling**

**I know I need help but I don't know how or who to ask**

**I am afraid that I won't get help in time**

**That I will pass to the next world before meeting my love **

**I have fears**

**I don't act like it**

**But I have fears that no one knows about**

**This deep depression is going to kill me**

**I know it will**

**I am afraid of when that is**

**I'm scared that these deep wounds will end up infected**

**I know people have tried to help but I just keep going back**

**It's like a drug**

**It's like a high **

**A high that I don't want to come down from**

**I am afraid that if I do come down all that pain will come back to me**

**Please don't take that high way**

**I wish I didn't go down that rode**

**But I did now I am going to have to pay the price**

**The price of being ashamed and addicted**

**I don't want any one to go though what I am going though**

**Please if you want to cut **

**Put down the blade and read this poem**

**I wish I did that **

**But I didn't**

**Now that price is paid**

**I can step way from the blade **

**I can be who ever I want to be**

**But every time I take my sweatshirts off**

**I see the shame**

**I feel the pain**

**I hear the cries for help**

**Then I turn on the music **

**Then all the shame pain and cries go away**

**I am proud of what I have done**

**Now if only I didn't pick up the blade in the first place**

After I finished reading it, I put it in my side drawer. Then I fell asleep.

The next day.

Carlos, James Katie my mom and I have said bye to Aly and Tyler. Logan isn't here. Her plane leaves in twenty minutes I hope he comes. Ten minutes later. I hear some one yell move every six seconds. I look and Logan is running threw the crowd. Logan engulfs Aly in a hug when he gets to her. They say bye, then Logan said bye to Tyler.

"Take care of her man." Logan says to Tyler.

"I promise." Tyler said. They smile. Then Aly and Tyler start boarding the plane.

Logan's POV

Oh my god! I'm late to say goodbye to Aly at the air port. I sped to get to the air port then I was pulled over by a cop. I had fifteen minutes to get to the air port. Finally when the cop gave me my ticket and let me go I went the speed limit and got there twelve minutes to spare. Then two minutes of saying move and running past crowds I saw Aly and Tyler. I ran to them. Then after our goodbyes, they got on the plane. Tears streaked my face, Katie hugged me as well as Kendall James and Carlos. We all cried. Then finally we went back to the apartment. Until she comes back we will never be the same. She has made to big of an impact on our lives. I love her and will wait for her if I have to. Oh I hope she comes back. With one look back, we left.

**A/N: yes that was an original poem by me. Its not really go, but people say its good. I don't believe them anyways next chapter will be up soon. Btw I didn't write the next chapter did. My bff Kendall did.**


	17. Big Time Stories

March 2, 2016

**Logan's POV**

I was sitting on the couch watching Friday the 13th with Kendall when there was a knock at the door. Kendall jumped into my lap both of us screaming at the top of our lungs. I pushed him away getting up to answer the door. "You're such a chick," I said laughing

"Excuse Me," He said "but I believe you were screaming to"

"Was not," I shouted

"Were to" he shouted back, I continued arguing with him on my way to the door and we were re still arguing when I opened the door

"Were to" I said when I answered the door; I turned to see who it was that was knocking on our door and to my surprise it was Allison but she was not alone she was standing there with a little brunette girl in pigtails with a blanket sucking on her thumb she looked just like Allison and me.

"Hey Logan" She said walking in like she still lived here, what on earth was she doing here she broke up with me 4 years and 2 months ago when she wanted to go to art school in Paris and I said no.

"Uh Hello Allison" I said in a confused tone, I still stood with the door open because the little girl was standing in the doorway. Allison turned around looking at the little girl

"It ok sweetie" Allison said in a motherly tone "you can come in momma's friends live here with daddy" at the little girl walked in going to Allison who was apparently her mother.

"How old is she?" was all I could manage to get out.

"She turns 4 this year" Allison said "She's yours if you hadn't figured that out already"

I turned to close the door but stopped when I saw Tyler in the doorway with a little boy who looked like me and a boy who looked like Allison.

"Come in Tyler" Allison said and then she turned to me "there yours to we have triplets" I didn't say any thing I just fainted…. When I woke up, I was on the couch surrounded by a lot of familiar faces and some very unfamiliar faces.

"Allison what's going on" I said, "I wanna know everything"

"I tell you everything I promise Logan" she said tears starting to fill up her eyes  
"the art school wasn't an art school it was a birthing school, I told you it was an art school because I knew you wouldn't let me go knowing I was pregnant so I told you it was art school" she paused letting me adsorb what she was saying "so I lie but you wouldn't let me go so I broke up with you and left I'm so, so sorry Logan I didn't mean to hurt you but I had to go I missed you so much" she said crying and hugging me

"Allison" I said " your right I wouldn't have let you go but why didn't you tell me I've spent the past three years not knowing I had three beautiful kids and missing their gorgeous mother"

"I know Logan and I'm sorry I just couldn't tell you," she said

"Well that's all over now you are here know and that all the matters" I said holding her close to me afraid that if I let go she would disappear "so what are there name when were they born I want to know everything"

"Ok "she said laughing "Kimberly Anna Lynn Mitchell is the one who you met first, the boy who looks just like you is Leroy Anthony Mitchell and the other boy is Timothy Jethro Mitchell they were born June 13 2011"

"Wow so you got pregnant on my birthday," I said after doing the math in my head

"Yes" she said "How did you kn... oh never mind you stupid genius" she said laughing

"So are there any more kids I don't know about?" I said jokingly

"no" she said laughing, "so how is everyone, are Kendall and James doing good?"

"We've been good well sort of after you left and James went to Paris to find you but he couldn't and he still kept going back there at least once every 4 months its was so weird "

"Oh ,umm,….There is another thing I wanted to tell you well actually ask you" she said looking at the floor I looked at her lifting her head up with my thumb telling her to continue "well I met this girl at the school and I was wondering if she could stay here for a while?"

"Well I'll have to ask the guys but I'm sure she could" I said smiling "so when the all say yes you can call her and tell her she can stay"

"Well umm I kind of already brought her here she's on her way up and she has a kid and is expecting 1 any time now" Aly said quickly looking down again

"Oh" I said "well you know what she can stay the guys will just have to deal with it"

"Really that's great," she said "thank you so much"

"your welcome" I said, "so what's her name"

"Kayleanna and her daughters names is Annabelle Lexi Marie "she said smiling "but every one calls her Lexi, Anna, Bella, or Marie she prefers Lexi though"

"So how old is Lexi," I asked curiously

"She turns 5 this year" she said "her birthday is the same as the triplets just in 2010"

"Wow does she know who the father is?" I said curious yet again

"Uh, I think so," Aly said looking at he floor was she hiding something she never looked at the floor unless she was nervous or was hiding something.

**(A/N your probably wondering where everybody went Lol Tyler and Kendall took the kids to meet James and Carlos and to give Logan and Aly some space but don't worry their coming back right now)**

Just then, there was a knock at the door Aly and I got up holding hands –we were totally back together-to answer the door. Aly turned the knob to reveal a very pregnant tall blonde holding a 5-year-old brunette-blonde girl. Aly told her to come in and make herself at home. The girl walked in placing the little girl on her feet as soon as she did the girl stuck her thumb in her mouth and stated to tug at her mothers dress

"momma where are we" she asked removing her thumb from her mouth only to speak

"Lexi this is auntie Aly's house were going to stay here for a while," she said smiling and then looking at the floor

"Oh I remember this where you said you thought daddy and your brother lived" Lexi said

"Sssh Lexi remember mommy told you not to mention that" Kayle said looking at her daughter

"Kayle what's going on?" I said looking at her

"Uhhh" Kayle said "well..." she was interrupted when everyone came out of the bedroom

"Kendall" Kayle said

"Kayle" Kendall said

"Kayle" James said

"James" Kayle said

"Daddy" Lexi screamed running to James who picked her up

"Hey Sweetie, How's daddy's little girl" James said holding the little girl in his arms

"What is going on here?!" Kendall, Carlos and I shouted. Then Kayle said for us to sit down. We did, and she started explaining.


	18. Big Time Answers

A/N: Hey I'm back. I haven't written this story in a while. Thanks again to Kendall. If it weren't for her I would have never been able to write this chapter.

Kayleanna's POV

"Well about a year before Aly came to L.A. I came to L.A. and James and I had a fling, then we broke up and I left for Paris. James really did go to Paris to find Aly. He wasn't able to find her, but he found me. I had Lexi with me he recognized me and I introduced them and all James wanted to do was stay with her. He and I fell out of love, but he loves Lexi. So he would come every four months to check on us and hang out with her."

"James you had a baby with my sister!" Kendall yelled.

"Actually we have two. London. I am about to have her in about two weeks." Then Kendall jumped on James. Aly got them apart.

"Guys stop seriously! James David Diamond you didn't tell me that you had a daughter. I'm your sister. I tell you everything! I had to find out later from a girl I just met!"

"I'm sorry I thought that you would look down on me for having a daughter as a teenager." Kendall sighed.

"James I have been in love with you since I was fourteen. Now I find out you are having two girls with my sister."

"Kendall I have been in love with you since like the day I told you I loved you. Then we broke up and so I went to go see Kayle and…" He trailed off.

"I offered to take his mind off the break up. Then a few months later I found out I was pregnant again. They are both James children because he's the only one I've ever slept with."

"I'm sorry okay. Kendall I'm sorry. You probably won't take me back after what I did, but as long as you know that I love you and I'm sorry that's all I need." Then he walked in the back room I'm guessing it was his room. Then Kendall followed.

"So you're having another girl?" Aly asked.

"Yeah I was having a hard time choosing a name. I couldn't decide between Carter and London."

"London is a good name." Logan said.

"Yeah."

"So who wants to watch the craigslist killer?" Aly asked.

"I would but Lexi."

"Of course you would its like your favorite movie."

"Its better then your favorite movie, Paranormal Activity 1&2."

"That Allison for you always into the scary movies." Logan said.

"That movie isn't scary though its just things jumping out at you. I remember that one time when we watched it you screamed like a little girl." She giggled. Then Kimberly jumped out of the kitchen.

"Mommy, Daddy, some one gave Timmy sugar again."

"Oh crap." Aly and I said. Aly got out a sippy cup filled it with water and handed it to him.

Logan's POV

"Wait was so bad about him having sugar."

"He will get a sugar high like you do." She said. She leaned in and kissed me.

"How about you and I go for a walk just us so we can talk." I said.

"What about my babies?" She asked.

"Tyler can baby sit. Then I can take them out and get to know them. How does that sound?"

"Sounds good. Are you okay with that Tyler?"

"Yeah totally go out and take a walk, have fun. Not to much fun you don't need more kids." I started laughing. "I'm not kidding." I stopped laughing and went out the door.

"What have you been doing since I left?" She asked.

"Well I went to college I got a degree. The band broke up, but for some strange reason we still live at the Palm Woods. Mrs. Knight and Katie moved out last year. They went back to Minnesota, I was thinking about going back, but I wasn't able to. And with in all that I never fell out of love with you. I love you so much Aly."

"I love you too. It hurt me everyday I wasn't with you. It hurt that Kimberly Leroy and Timothy didn't have a dad. I was going to college in Paris when the pain that you weren't there got to me so I flew back to see you. Now I am going to apply to college here."

"That's great! Aly I've wanted to ask you something, I was just waiting until you got back to ask you."

"Yeah?"

"Aly I love you with all my heart. You're beautiful, smart, funny and absolutely wonderful. Your everything any guy could want. I am so proud to call you my girlfriend will you do me the honor and let me call you my wife." I got down on one knee. "Will you marry me?"

Allison's POV

"Will you marry me?"

"Yes! A million times yes!" He hugged me, picked me up and spun me around. I kissed his lips gently. "I love you Logan."

"I love you too sweetheart." We continued to walk for another hour. Then we walked back to the Palm Woods. We walked in to the apartment and was suddenly attacked.

"Daddy, Mommy we were so worried. You two were gone forever." Timothy said.

"Baby we weren't gone forever only for an hour." Aly said. "Do you and your brothers want to hang out with daddy?"

"Yes. Can we mommy?"

"Yeah baby you can. Where are your brothers?"

"Timmy is sleeping on the floor in the kitchen. Leroy is with Lexi in daddy's room." I nodded I walked in to the kitchen and picked up Timothy and then I walked in to Logan's room. Lexi was on the floor sleeping and Leroy was sleeping hanging half way off the bed. I picked him up also.

"Mommy where are we going?" Timothy asked.

"You and daddy are going to hang out."

"Yay!" They said. They wiggled out of my arms and ran out of the room. They literally jumped in to Logan's arms. Then Kimberly hugged him.

"I love you daddy." She said. His eyes started watering, but he blinked back the tears.

"I love you too baby girl."


End file.
